The Simplest of Truths
by BarnumOnTheBrain
Summary: Carlisle and Esme's small wedding with ever-faithful companion Edward, followed by the encounter that will seal with relationship forever. Entry for the Carlisle & Esme Summer Citrus Contest. Oneshot, in Twilight canon.


**This story is an entry for the Carlisle and Esme Summer Citrus Contest. To see the other entries for this contest, please visit ****tiickledpink'****s Community at the following address: .net/community/Carlisle_and_Esme_Summer_Citrus_Contest/93193/**  
><strong>Title: <strong>The Simplest of Truths  
><strong>Author: <strong>BarnumOnTheBrain  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Carlisle and Esme's small wedding with ever-faithful companion Edward, followed by the encounter that will seal with relationship forever.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,251  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>All characters belong to their respective owners. The author of this story in no way profits from its use or distribution. 

Edward looked up from the hymn book and drank in the scene before him. The stone church was cold to any human, but this didn't bother him, he appreciated the familiarity of the temperature. The pews were wooden, hard and upright, forcing the occupant to face forwards at all times towards the grand stone pulpit. To the left of the pulpit stood the altar, a single lit candle sat in the middle casting a gentle circle of light around it. A vase of flowers rested on a stand on the left of the lectern; white and red roses, Esme's favourite, a stark reminder of the life she was committed to. Edward sighed slightly. Carlisle's head turned slightly towards him.

_What's wrong?_ Carlisle thought warily. Edward noted the furrowed brow Carlisle was wearing, the way he had run his fingers through his hair repeatedly and his ever darkening eyes.

"Nothing," Edward whispered, quiet even for Carlisle to hear.

The minister walked out of the vestry and stood in front of Carlisle, looking gracious and giving small words of advice. Edward smiled. Carlisle had taught himself control; everything he did was measured, calm and rational. It seemed ironic that the only time he was losing control was when waiting for a woman. But then again, this wasn't just a _woman._ This was _the _woman. Edward had seen into his companion's mind, and into hers. It would have seemed impossible to him that anything could be stronger than the call of human blood to them, if it wasn't for his mind-reading abilities. He had seen the affection, adoration and admiration his two companions had for each other. He had seen in more ways than one how their love had developed; so pure and clean. He had felt how that purity had been tainted with lust, how the clear filter between them had changed, how it had altered. But somehow, it had made their love even more astounding.

Carlisle's irrational thoughts flooded into his mind as the minister warned him of wayward women, brides who had feared great men and lost their heads, running away in terror from the holy bind of marriage. Edward couldn't help but smile at the cynical minister before him. He sensed a great deal of resentment in the man's thoughts and tried to focus on that, rather than the warm blood that flowed just below the skin at his neck.

"Carlisle, everything will be okay," Edward assured his friend, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Edward," Carlisle replied, worry weaved into his voice. He began wringing his hands, and Edward couldn't help but be impressed by the human habits.

"She's nearly here," the younger vampire added in an undertone. "I can hear her."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "What is she thinking?"

"Esme can't wait to marry you."

The grand oak doors at the back of the church creaked open, and there Esme stood, bathed in moonlight, her smile as radiant as the stars behind her. The dress was simple; an ivory bodice trailing into a skirt of ivory lace, a bouquet of red and white roses in her hand. Her hair was tied up and covered by a thin veil. Her eyes sparkled through the material.

The service was simple; vows were made to have and to hold from this day forward, as long as they both shall live, according to God's holy law, and that was their solemn vow. They exchanged rings; the ring belonging to Carlisle's mother had long since been forgotten and the ring belonging to Esme's mother had been passed onto a brother. Instead, they exchanged plain bands of gold; no joins in them. No beginning, no end. Just eternity.

The minister declared them legally bound, and they exchanged shy smiles. Prayers were said over their entwined hands and the register was signed. They were bound forever.

Edward congratulated the newlyweds as they turned down the empty aisles.

"You look beautiful, Esme," Edward said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her check. "Never was there such a beautiful bride. Or one less blushing."

Esme beamed at him. "Thank you Edward. You look wonderful in your suit. Hopefully one day soon it'll be your turn."

"Maybe," Edward grinned. "Now don't let me stop you from getting on – I know Carlisle has a few surprises up his sleeve for you."

"Thank you Edward," Carlisle laughed. "I appreciate the confidentiality there!"

Edward clapped him on the back and sent them away with a boyish laugh.

Carlisle led Esme out of the church on his arm, and stopped in the doorway. He turned and looked down at her. Her smooth face was radiant; her chin was tilted upwards, all the better to see him, and her lips were slightly parted in a happy smile. Her curved nose drew in his scent and her stomach fluttered as his fresh, grassy smell intoxicated her. Her golden eyes still had a touch of red in them and bore into her husband's.

"My wife," Carlisle whispered with a smile, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Esme turned her face into his as his lips touched her skin, pressing herself to him.

"Carlisle," she murmured.

Carlisle's breath caught in his throat as he thought of their honeymoon. There were butterflies in his stomach.

They stayed locked in their embrace until their cab pulled up. Carlisle offered his hand to her and followed her in, calling through to the front directions for their destination. The journey took all night by their horse-driven coach. The daylight was starting to filter through the curtains as the carriage pulled up and Esme looked at her new husband inquisitively. They had hardly spoken the entire night, but sat in comfortable silence, their fingers remaining constantly linked. Esme had stolen glances at him during the ride and couldn't get over how lucky she was. One moment she was throwing her life away and the next, she was being saved by the one man she had always dreamt of.

Carlisle kept hold of her hand as they exited the carriage and stood still for a moment. They were on a quiet highway that was lined with rows and rows of thick, tall trees stretching into the distance. Yards in front of them was a small mud driveway that led to a stone house peering between the branches.

"Here are your bags sir," the driver was saying to Carlisle. Esme hardly noticed the two men behind her now, her eyes were drawn to the simple beauty of the place. The building was far from small – it had three storeys, each floor lined with large windows and the front door was grand and welcoming. A chimney stood on the right side, a small funnel of smoke coming from the top and Esme inhaled the scene of burning woodchips. A porch ran all along the bottom of the house, and a narrow balcony lined the first floor. Esme gazed at it in wonder; it had been a long time that she had seen a house with such beauty.

Carlisle walked up the drive behind her with their luggage and paused by the front door. Esme, who was inside admiring the panelling, turned to look at him. She could hardly believe her luck. Years of dreaming for something better, two decades of praying for a man to love her and take care of her, had finally paid off.

Her husband stared at her. The intensity of his gaze made her feel dizzy. "What are you staring at?" she asked nervously.

"You," he said simply. "You look beautiful."

Esme closed the few feet of distance between them and entwined her fingers with his. She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his waiting lips, pausing there for a moment, not wanting to stop. Carlisle's thumbs stroked gentle circles on the sides of her hands as their lips moved quietly together. Pulling away for a moment, Esme saw the desire in her new husband's eyes; a desire that had been kept in check for months. A desire that was now free.

Carlisle's hand tightened on hers as he led her wordlessly up the wooden staircase, not pausing until they came to a double-door frame. Esme searched his face for any traces of reluctance or regret. There was none.

The doors swung open at Carlisle's touch, revealing a large room draped in white. Thick white curtains hung from the bay windows, a white fur rug lay across the bare floorboards and the ornate wooden bed frame hosted a soft mattress covered in fluffy blankets and pillows. A vase of lilies stood on a small table in front of the bed, and the fresh scent wafted over to the two vampires.

"Carlisle, this is beautiful," Esme began, turning to face her husband. "I can't believe you did this for me, thank you."

Carlisle took her face in his hands and lent down, resting his forehead against hers. "You're worth this and so much more, Mrs Cullen." He smiled as he heard his own words bounce in the room. _Mrs Cullen_. Esme paused for a moment, letting her new title sink in.

_Mrs Cullen._

_Mrs Esme Cullen._

_Dr and Mrs Cullen._

"Wow," Esme half laughed. "I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you too, Esme."

He tilted his head downwards and pressed his lips against hers. Esme let out a small moan as his lips parted slightly, tasting her sweet breath. His kiss was deep, powerful, and Esme felt herself beginning to let go of her control. As his lips moved with hers, his tongue begging for entry, she slowly ran her hands from his sleek blonde hair down to the front of his jacket. The buttons popped open easily under her nimble fingers and the jacket fell of the floor, soon forgotten as Carlisle pulled her closer to him. His hands ran down her back, over her waist and to the strings that trailed from the bottom of her corset. He drew his lips away from hers and opened his eyes briefly. Gone were the gentle shades of gold – replaced by a black desire.

Esme's inhibitions were long gone as she pushed his shirt away from his shoulders. She paused for a moment, taking in his naked torso for the first time. The white muscles of his shoulders, chest, stomach, caused her to moan slightly and she felt her brow furrow.

"Carlisle," she breathed. "You're beautiful."

She felt the ties on her dress tear as Carlisle's restraint finally gave way. The remains of the dress fell to the floor and a low growl ripped through his chest.

Esme's arms wound his waist, pressing the small of his back to her. Carlisle's nose buried in her hair, hands working over her shoulders, breasts, back, as Esme's lips traced along his chest.

"I love you," Esme whimpered when Carlisle's hands pushed down her skirt, finding the spot between her legs.

His mouth came down to her ear, nibbling and whispering lovers' words. One hand worked between her legs, the other rubbing her back. Esme felt the tension grow inside her and finally gave in, backing towards the bed and letting her remaining garments fall away. Her hands wove around Carlisle's neck and pulled his lips to hers once more. He kicked off his remaining clothes.

"Wait, wait," Esme panted, pulling away from him for a moment. "I want to see you."

She rolled over, pulling him onto the sheets and hovered above him. Her dark eyes drank in the sight of her new husband, and she bit her lip. Carlisle watched her hesitantly, waiting for any sign of hesitation or impending rejection. None came. He pulled himself up on his arms and leaned in to kiss his wife again. Her kiss was more passionate than before, he could taste the venom on her tongue and nearly cried out as he suddenly felt her around him.

He flipped her onto her back, not wanting to tear his eyes from hers, not wanting their intimacy to be broken. She gasped as he pushed into her completely. They moved perfectly together, fitting like puzzle pieces, moans escaping their lips at each movement. One of Carlisle's hands gently rubbed her breast and he heard her thankful moan. They climbed higher and higher together, eyes never breaking the gaze. Esme's mind grew cloudy and she could hardly keep onto anything but the knowledge of him inside her, the feel of his hands against her stony skin and the feelings of elation he was sending through her body.

The tension was building, and finally, she felt the break. His name escaped her lips as she finally came, Carlisle's own release coming split seconds after hers. Carlisle collapsed on top of her and rolled off onto the fluffy white blanket. They lay motionless for a while, panting for air they didn't need. Slowly, a hand crept across Esme's torso and began tracing light circles across her skin. She smiled and turned her head to look at her husband. His eyes were hazy and relaxed, focusing gently on her. Esme leant in automatically to kiss him, her face lingering above his for a moment.

"There's no going back now," Carlisle grinned. "We're in it forever."

Esme smiled for a moment, the thought of eternity hovering over her head. She blinked, and turned to him. "And there isn't anyone I'd rather spend it with," she said decidedly.

"I love you, Mrs Cullen. And that is the simplest of truths."

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. It literally took me days to write, I had to keep coming back to it and then leaving it – I almost gave up on it a few times. But I hope the end result was worth it!**


End file.
